


White

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Waking up from uneasy dream, Horobi opened his eyes to see a figure in hazmat suit reaching out to him.

A needle plunged into his arm, and he blacked out.

When he woke up again, he found himself on a floor, in a white padded room with no window. The black loose pyjama had been replaced by crisp clean shirt and sweatpants almost as white as the room itself. The thought of someone or multiple people had stripped and saw him naked felt violating but at least, they did not put him in a straitjacket.

He stood up and paced the room, checked every inch of the walls, even the floor, for a hidden door, but other than the door to a small, closet bathroom, he found none. Horobi returned to the corner where he had awakened, sat down and waited, keeping himself up until he dropped off from exhaustion.

Next time he woke up, there was a plate of warm food and a glass of milk in front of him. Horobi was a light sleeper, no matter how tired he was, a slightest sound guaranteed to wake him up. Yet, whoever brought him foods managed to enter the room without disturbing his sleep. Most importantly, how did they enter the room in the first place?

Just what did they want with him? He was just an average person living an average, uninteresting life. He searched through his memories to find a reason for his captivity but yielded no result. As far as he remembered, he had done nothing wrong to warrant this treatment.

How long had he been here? He counted he had ten meals since he was locked here and they only appeared after he had fallen asleep. Considering how erratic his sleeping pattern had become with the lack of activity, he could not rely on it to determine the passage of time.

Naki must be worried sick right now. If Naki was worried, then Fuwa and Raiden were going to be so much worse. At least, Horobi could count on Yaiba and Subaru to keep those two somewhat in check. He hoped they would forget and stopped searching for him soon. Unfortunately, knowing his friends, that was very unlikely.

He always wanted to disappear. Perhaps, his wish had been granted. If this place was the afterlife, it sure was not how he imagined it.

He wondered if Jin was trapped in a similar place like him. He hoped not. This place probably reserved for a sinner. Jin was still pure and innocence when he left, still too young to walk or to talk.

Horobi closed his eyes and fell asleep with the memory of holding his son in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A dull thud. Abruptly, Horobi opened his eyes and turned to the source of the sound. He blinked. Then rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

Had he finally lost his mind or was that a child he seeing?

Horobi got up to his feet and approached the child, and crouched down beside him. He was no older than five years old. If Jin were alive, he would be the same age as this child. Hesitantly, carefully, Horobi picked the child from the floor, he stirred a little with a whimper but soon gone back to sleep, nestling himself in Horobi’s arms as though he belonged there.

Horobi let out a breath he did not realise he was holding, caressing the child’s round cheek with his knuckles, brushing off curly black hair from his closed eyes. The first human contact he had since who knew how long.

‘’Why are you bringing him here?’’ Turning his gaze to the ceiling, Horobi addressed his captors with voice hoarse from disuse. ‘’He is just a child.’’

Of course, no one answered him.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoever put the child in this white abyss at least had a decency to provide some entertainments for him. Colourful blocks, stuffed toys, papers and crayons had mysteriously appeared in the same manner as their foods. They even provided him with blankets and change of clothes, though all of them were uniformly white.

The child did not know many things, including his own name, so Horobi tried his best to teach the child all the things he knew. Thankfully, he was very curious and asked many questions, though, some of them sounded the alarm bell in Horobi’s mind.

‘’What is the sky?’’ The child asked, reclining on Horobi’s lap as though he was sitting on a throne. Ever since he woke up, the child had attached himself to Horobi like a barnacle. He suspected the child was touch starved.

‘’The sky is…’’ Horobi turned his gaze upward. ‘’Like a ceiling, and this paper.’’ He answered, picking up a crayon and started drawing on it, a square and then a triangle forming a house before applying blue crayon in the background. ‘’But the sky is far more beautiful.’’ He continued. ‘’It can change colours. It can be blue, it can be red, orange, black or grey.’’

‘’That is amazing.’’ The child murmured; eyes alight with wonder.

‘’It is.’’ Horobi smiled.

‘’I want to see the sky one day.’’

At that, Horobi’s smile faded. Why a wish so simple felt so impossible to attain? How long had it been since he had seen the sky? It would be nice to know what their captors wanted from him and this child, but not once his captors had given them a visit. If not for the foods, he would think they had been forgotten.

Were their captors just going to leave them here to rot?


	4. Chapter 4

‘’What is Jin?’’ The child asked from where he snuggled up against Horobi’s side, head pillowed on his arm.

‘’How did you know that name?’’

‘’You keep calling it in your sleep. What is Jin?’’

‘’Who, not what.’’ Horobi corrected. ‘’Jin is my child.’’ He answered. ‘’He is someone who is very precious to me.’’

‘’Where is he now?’’

‘’Death.’’

‘’What is death?’’

‘’Death mean he is gone forever. You cannot meet with them again even if you want to.’’

‘’Oh…’’ The child nodded.

‘’Hey Horobi, can I be Jin? Can I be Horobi’s child?’’

Horobi stared at the child for a moment. Then, he pulled him to his arms and held him tightly.

‘’Of course.’’ Horobi managed to choke out. ‘’You can.’’


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, Horobi fell asleep with the child in his arms.

When he woke up, his son was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Horobi sat up and took in his surroundings.

He was on his bed, in his single-room apartment. Naki was in the kitchen, from the smell of it, they were cooking.

Then, his gaze landed on his window.

Naki spared him a brief glance before returning their attention to the pot on the stove. ‘’Good morning Horobi,’’ They greeted. ‘’Do you sleep well?’’

Horobi did not answer, too entranced by the view of clear blue skies from his window.

 _I want to see the sky one day_.

‘’Horobi?’’

Snapped out of his musing, he whipped his head toward Naki, standing at the foot of his bed, brows knitted in concern. ‘’Are you all right? Do you have another nightmare?’’

Could he call his dream a nightmare? Being trapped in a small room with a single colour surely was a nightmare, but… for a brief moment… he felt happy.

‘’I do not know.’’ Horobi finally replied.

What made him so happy there?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
